Xander The Champion
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander becomes the powers that be's champion and starts a new life away fro the scoobies
1. A Champion is Born

Xander the Champion.  
  
By William Gilmor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these character's I just borrowing them for a while Enjoy the story.  
  
Xander sat on the roof of the Building he now owned thanks to the Powers That Be. Looking down at the tape recorder in front of him he pressed record as he lifted the microphone and started talking. "Hey Scoobies this is your old pal Xander coming at you from my new place of business White Knight Investigations. Now I know you are all wondering what's going on as you thought that I was dead. Well I'm not as you might have guessed I am sending you this tape to help you understand why I disappeared and to let you all know what happened to Faith and the fate of most of Giles' library. First I need you to understand that your memories have of certain events were altered by the powers that be as punishment for the crime of not doing anything to stop Angelus. You see Buffy the powers decided that since you were unable to stop him and the fact you released him in the first place they needed to extract a penance from the both of you. Angel's penance was being sent to hell for one hundred years and the loss of his chance to be a champion for the Powers That Be. Your penance was you had to feel the loss of sending angel to hell. You see Buffy you didn't send him there I did. I told you that Willow was going to try and resoul him. You held back and Angelus beat you. I charged him to save you and I put a crossbow bolt in to his leg and pushed him in. The spell took effect after he had entered the portal. That is when they first came to me The Powers told me that until that moment they had Angel picked to be their champion. But because of what I had done I had been chosen intend of Angel. They changed everyone memories but mine so to make your punishment real. I worked for them hunting demons and vampires during the day and looting what they had so I could set up shop here in L.A. So Once I was set up here they told me about Faith that she was being used by the mayor and what you would do to save Angel. So after she was left in the Hospital I had her brought to my Offices in L.A. so I could help her back to the right path as the Powers said I should. Plus I'm in love with her Buffy. Now I'll just pause this for a few minutes so you can get the screaming out of your system". Xander stopped the tape and fast forwarded a few minutes. "Ok now that's out of your system I'll continue. During the fight with the mayor I told you to get out and to set off the bomb while I held him there. He stayed on me and not you because he could sense that I was working for the Powers when the bomb went off I was transported to the realm of the powers and the gave me an upgrade the pull Solider boy and the hyena out of the dark recesses of my mind and merged us together then they gave me the powers of the slayer. They sent be back to L.A. and gave me a potion that would wake up Faith from her coma and remove the magic the mayor had cursed her with. That brings me to where I am right now I am about to wake Faith up and then I'm gonna try and find the friends the powers said I would find in the city to help me. So I'm sorry things worked out this way guys but it's they way it's gotta be I love you all guy so this is Xander Harris saying goodbye and I hope you stay safe and hopefully our paths will cross again but until that day may the wind always be at your back, and the sun always upon your face, except you Angel and may the wings of destiny carry you aloft to dance with the stars. I love you all." Xander stopped the tape and put it into an envelope and dropped into the building mail box on his way down to his office/apartment so he could wake up the love of his life. Xander walked into his office and down the stairs into his apartment. He walked over to his bed where Faith laid still in the coma Buffy put her into. Xander turned to his night stand and pulled out a needle and a vial of a glowing gold liquid. He filled the needle with the potion and injected it into Faith's arm. He watched as the slayer slowly awoken from her enforced slumber. Her eyes fluttered open she looked around and saw Xander sitting on the bed next to her holding her hand and running his Thumb across it she looked up it to his eyes and saw nothing but love and trust in his eyes. "Xan what's going on where am I?" asked Faith as she saw she was somewhere she had never been before. "Well Faith it's a long story so just relax and I'll fill you in on everything.  
  
This story idea came from a fiction challenge and I thought what the hell and I'm gonna give it a try. 


	2. Faith Joins The Team

Faith joins the team  
  
Xander held Faiths hand as they sat on the bed Xander began his tale about how the Powers That Be had recruited him to be their champion after he had sent Angelus to hell. "You know the story about how Buffy sent Angel to hell?" he asked. As she nodded her head he continued. "Well that's all bullshit what really happened was I told Buff that Willow was gonna resoul Angel. When she heard that she didn't even try to fight Angelus she just tried to distract him just try to get him angry and then keep away from him till Willow resouled him. That last all of 3 minutes before he grabbed her and tried to drain her. I shot him with a crossbow and threw him in the portal. At that instant time was stopped and the powers first came to me they explained how until that point Angel had been their chosen champion. But I had proven myself beyond anything he ever could because I fought not for redemption but because I had seen the darkness and I could not let the light stand on its own. So they started me hunting demons and vamps during the day with the inside info on killing them. Taking anything I could use they had me buy this building get a Private Eye license and set up for you care when you went got hurt because of the spell the mayor put on Finch before sending him to die so he would infect you with evil. Now before you freak out understand that the potion I used to wake you up destroyed the spell and keeps anything like from ever happening to us again" Faith sat in stunned silence she wasn't evil the mayor had played her and the Powers had given her a chance to redeem herself all because as she saw it anyway Xander saw good in her. "Why are you helping me Xan?" she choked out as tears started to fall. "Because I've fallen in love with you Faith and I want to show how good a person you are so I'm Asking you to stay with me as my partner in the business and maybe agree to go out with me on a real date so I can show the woman in my life how much I care for her and love her" Faith let the tears fall as she knew that her heart belonged to Xander and she would be damned if anything would keep her from becoming the person who Xander could be proud to love because in the few minutes that they had been sitting here she had fallen in love with him again just like the night he saved her life and they had made love. She threw him out because he had awaken something in her she thought she killed the capacity for love and it had scared her at the time but now she knew she loved him. She reached up and kissed him. They both could feel the smile in the other's kiss they were home and they were together and all was right with the world until they heard a cough and a throat being cleared. They turn and saw a man standing just inside the door. "Sorry to intrude on your hallmark moment but I need to talk to you". Spoke the mystery man. "Who are you and what are you doing here"? Hissed Faith who was royally pissed off that this guy had just broken up the most romantic and sweetest kiss she had ever had. "sorry once again but I'm Doyle I've been sent by the Powers That Be I'm supposed to be you link to them from the visions I get." Xander nodded "They told me about you when I was with them this summer." Xander extends his hand welcome to White Knight Investigations Doyle." Doyle sneezed showing his demon face before turning back. Xander handed him a tissue. "So you have some demon in Doyle" Smirked Faith feeling the need for a little joke to keep from killing him. "Yeah on my father's side anyway. You got any beer or anything around here. I'm really parched." Xander pointed to the frig in the kitchen. As Doyle walked over he fell to knees as a vision hit him like a freight train. A party in Hollywood, a vampire, Tina, Cordeila and an address flashed before him as he fell. The Slayers were at his side as he fell. Xander sat him up "What did you see Doyle?"  
  
"A party in Hollywood 2 girls a vampire he is planning to kill them. I got an address."  
  
Xander walked to a cabinet on the wall and pull out a sword and a battle axe and strapped them on and the pulled on a trench coat. "You rest up Faith you need to get your strength back before you start up anything major I'll be back real soon." Faith got out of bed and walked over to him grabbed him by the Jacket and pulled him into a kiss. She put everything she was feeling for him into that kiss. She broke it and looked right into his eyes and smiled "Be safe and hurry home we have some catching up to do" Xander gave her a quick peck and he and Doyle headed for the door.  
  
Using the stealth tricks taught to him by Whistler Xander and Doyle entered the party walking around until they spotted Tina. Xander slipped a small bug from his pocket and walked over to her and bumped into her dropping the bug into her pocket. He smiled at her as he excused himself for bumping into her. As he walked away he failed to notice how Tina and the 2 woman she was with were checking him out. As he walked toward Doyle Xander noticed that Doyle was pointing to a brown hair girl talking to a few gentlemen Xander pulled the same trick and as the girl turned to chew him out he was shocked to find himself face to face with Cordeila Chase his first girlfriend who due to the Powers thought he died at graduation.  
  
"Xander" was all Cordy could choke out before Xander bolted for the door. Cordy ran after him following him out into the night only to find that he was gone. Cordy was in complete shock she pull out her cell phone and dialed Buffy Summers. As the line connected Buffy answered the phone "Hello who is this please?"  
  
"Buffy this is Cordy listen up I just saw Xander here in L.A. he is alive."  
  
"Are you sure Cordy?"  
  
"Yeah Buffy I am he bumped into me and I saw him up close and personal. Xander Harris seems to be alive and well living here in L.A. 


End file.
